You Will Always Know
by trishaj48
Summary: Gil has decided now is the time for action-Sara has too. I want to thank Wander52 for her continued help and once more tell all that I own nothing related to CSI. I just barrow it for your enjoyment.
1. Chapter 1

You Will Always know

"Just how long do you intend to be such an ass?" Grissom asked himself, "You have never felt this way about anyone, yet every time you get ready to commit – you run. How long will she keep waiting for you?"

Gil sat back and closed his eyes, he thought back to the time when she was attacked by that nut Adam Trent, panic filled his body as he remembered.  
He thought about her dating Hank Pettigrew – thank goodness that didn't work. Then there was the time when she volunteered for that FBI stakeout where she could have been hurt.  
And when she did get hurt in the lab explosion, he had slipped up and called her honey, he just hoped she hadn't heard what he said.

How many times had she approached him and asked him just to dinner and he turned her down? What was it she told him? Oh yes, something like by time he figured out what to do about them, it would be too late. Then she had said something about him sending her mixed signals? Was that what he was doing, he wondered?

"Of course you are, you fool," he told himself. The looks you give her, the hints, and the touches. Then you tell her to "get a life" and then complain when she does.

This ends now, he told himself, determined to confront her and ask her out.

"This is the last time," Sara told herself. "I am not going to keep pursuing someone who does not care, someone who only wants to play games.

He comes on like he cares, he flirts and acts jealous when I go out with or flirt with some other man. "Well, Gilbert Grissom, it's tonight or Sara Sidle moves on," she told herself, standing up and heading for his office.

She slowed as she walked by the DNA lab, the accident flashing in her mind. Sara found Gil sitting at his desk; she took a deep breath to muster up her courage and knocks on the door.

"Come in," Gil said. At the same time they both said, "How about dinner? We need to talk."

Sara laughed and Gil grinned at their minds being on the same track. Gil caught sight of Ecklie coming down the hall and turned to Sara and said, "I will pick you up at 6, okay?"Sara nodded and walked away.

By 6:30 they were sitting across from each other in Gil's favorite diner. They ate their meal, mostly in silence, exchanging small talk between bites.

Finally Sara said, "Gil, I am enjoying your company, but we need to talk."

Gil just let everything out; everything he had thought about that morning and felt he needed to share with her. Sara sat quietly and listened.

When he finished, she reached for his hand, "I love you, too, you know."

He smiled, "I guess that would have been easier for me to say."

"Perhaps," she said smiling at him, "but it is nice to know what you think, finally."

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. The next question did not have to be asked or answered, it just hung in the air. "Your place," Sara said, in response to the look in Gil's deep, blue eyes.

In his bedroom, Gil finally took her in his arms, giving her the deep kiss she had been waiting so long for. As he held her, he reached under her blouse and unhooked her bra. He ran his hands up and down her back, then brought them around to her breasts.

His fingers caressed her nipples, teasing them into hard points; their kisses became more intense, their tongues dancing around each others mouth.

She broke from the kiss and she removed her blouse and bra as he took off his shirt. He pulled her close again; the feel of her breasts against his chest aroused him even more.

He could feel his manhood pushing against his pants, aching to get out, he removed her jeans and panties, as she unfastened his trousers.

They stepped away and looked at each other, "You are so beautiful," he said. They kissed each other deeply and passionately.

He broke off the kiss, which left them both panting with a need for air and the touch of each other.

Grissom's lips began to move slowly along her jaw line. Sara released a stifled moan of approval, as his hot mouth made contact with her neck; every inch of her body was on fire, by the contact that was happening between them.

He easily found his way down her body to her hot sweet womanhood. Her stomach quivered wildly again and again as he sucked and licked his way to her engorged clit.

Sara let out a scream of pleasure when he parted her outer lips and pressed a finger up inside of her.

"More," she begged him.

Gil slipped a second finger in, curling it just enough so that each thrust he made hit her g spot.

Sara was thrashing, mumbling incomprehensible phrases, as she grabbed his hair and held his head where he was, as her juices flooded his mouth.

As Gil knelt, then sat back on his legs, he pulled Sara to him and entered her.

Now was not the time for slow smooth movements, his need was overpowering him. Grabbing her hips with his hands, Grissom pounded into her as hard as he could, while Sara moaned and screamed with delight her body shuddering with such feeling.

Gil pumped into her fast, hard and furious over and over, as he exploded inside her.

Too exhausted to move, he leaned forward, sucking at her nipples while their bodies shook in the aftermath.

Gathering his strength, he raised himself and kissed her.

"You will never have to wonder again how I feel," he said, looking into her eyes, "I will tell you every day how I feel." "And show me every night," she said finished, smiling.

Chapter 2

"Every night?" Gil said, smiling in response to her suggestion to them making love every night.

Sara laughed, "Well, maybe every other night."

"But I will tell you every day just how much I love you," he said.

"You already do," she told him, "Every time I look in your eyes they tell me just how much you love me." He smiled at her.

They were laying in each others arms when his alarm went off.

"I do believe I need to get you home so you can get ready for work," he said, kissing her.

"Do you think my supervisor would believe me if I called in sick?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Are you sick?" he asked.

"No, but IF I were, I could stay in this nice comfy bed," she said.

"Aw," he said, "but I would not be here with you."

"True," she said getting up, "and I wouldn't want to be here without you."

THREE MONTHS LATER

Sara and Gil had spent almost every night together.

She was off that night, but he was not. Sara had on only a robe and Gil just his bottoms, as they sat in the kitchen. She had fixed him something to eat before he got ready for work.

They had just finished eating when Gil looked at her, with a question in his blue eyes. "Love. I have been thinking," he was very nervous.

"What is it, hon," she asked, standing in front of him.

"I think …. Well I mean ….. What I am trying to say is," he stuttered. He had never had such a hard time getting a thought out.

"I would love to," Sara said, before he could get all the words out. Gil looked at her. "I also think it would be a good idea for me to live here with you and yes, I would love to," Sara said taking his face in her hands and kissing him.

"You are so smart," he said, leaning down to kiss her breast through her robe.

"No, not really," she said, opening her robe for him, as he kept nuzzling her."I heard you rehearsing how you were going to ask me."

He pulled her near him and started to suck at her nipples.

"I do believe you will be late for work if you don't stop that," she said, not really wanting him too.

"Are you asking me to stop?" Gil asked.

"No," she said, smiling slightly.

Gil smiled at her in response and picked up his phone. "Catherine, can you take shift tonight? I'm not feeling too well." "Thanks," as he closed his cell.

"Shall we go to the bedroom," she asked him, as she stroked his hair.

"No," he said. Gil lifted his hips just far enough to pull his pajama bottoms off.

Sara smiled up at him and straddled his legs, as he entered her.

They found a rhythm together, rocking back and forth. Gil's lips took turns kissing her and sucking at her taunt nipples.

Sara was getting so close, and that was what Grissom wanted, as he knew he wouldn't last long and hoped liked hell they could climax together.

"Oh Gil," she screamed. "Baby, are you ready?" he asked, gasping for air.

"Yesss," she moaned into Gil's mouth, as his lips found hers again.

His juices flooded her inner self as hers flowed onto his manhood.

Sara laid her head on his shoulder, her body trembling, "I think I could stay here forever in your arms," she whispered into his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3  
"Now that would be heaven," Gil said, lifting her and carrying her to the bedroom. Sleep over took them. The alarm woke them.

Gil turned it off and looked at Sara, she was still sleeping. He knew he had found heaven in her arms and she was his personal angel.

"Some day I will make her my wife," he said at a whisper, to himself.

Sara snuggled closer to him; he did not know she had heard him.

By the end of the week she was completely moved into his place. They never hid their relationship, but they also did not purposely expose it either. They figured if someone caught on and asked they would not lie about it.

Gil had put Catherine and Sara on a sexual assault in the park. Catherine said, "Grissom has a girlfriend." "Really? What makes you think that?" Sara replied smiling to her self.

"He asked me to take shift a few days ago, said he was sick," Catherine said. "Maybe he was," Sara said.

"I have seen him work with a 101 degree fever. I think he spent the night with a lady."

"Maybe," Sara said trying not to let her feelings show.

"Sara Sidle!" Catherine said, "It was YOU." Sara just blushed."How long?" Catherine asked.

Sara filled her in on all the details, while Catherine hung on her every word

"Well, I never would have thought," Catherine said.

"That's funny," Sara said, "Gil and I have you and Warrick already figured out."

"What ……." she said. Then they both laughed. Arriving at the park all humor was put aside, as they started their investigation.

"Where is our vic?" Sara asked. Brass nodded toward a young lady sitting in the back of an ambulance.

She walked over to her, "Sara," she heard. She turned to see Hank.

"May I talk to her," Sara asked the other medic, completely ignoring Hank.  
"Hi, I am Sara Sidle with the Crime Lab," she said to the girl. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Sara took the young lady's statement and collected what evidence she would let her.

"The lady refuses to go to the ER," Sara told Brass. "We can only do what we can do," Jim said. The paramedics bandaged up her cuts and let her go.

Sara was searching the area for evidence when Hank once again called her.

"I thought I made it clear," Sara told him, "I no longer want to see or talk to you unless it is necessary."

"Look, I know I messed up," he said, "Let's give it another shot."

"Get out of my crime scene and my life," Sara told him.

"This is not over," Hank said walking away.

Sara called Catherine, "I found a condom."

"Wasn't that Hank?" she asked. Sara said it was, but there was nothing to be concerned about.

Back at the lab they were going over the evidence. While Sara took the condom to DNA, Catherine called Gil.

"Sara ran into Hank. I think it might be trouble."

At the house that night Gil asked Sara about it. "It was nothing I can't handle, love," she told him. "Catherine shouldn't have told you."

Gil held her, "I am glad she did, though. If you need help …."

"I know," she said, "you're here."

"Always," he said, taking her in his arms and kissing her deeply.

"We did that last night," she said laughing.

"Would you rather not?" he asked, not sure if he should continue.

"Don't even think about it," she said, slipping her hand down to his crotch and caressing his manhood through his trousers.

"MMM," Gil said as he pulled off her tee shirt.

Sara pulled off his trousers and pushed him to the couch. "Right here in the living room?" he asked, smiling.

"Shhh," she said as she kissed his lips. She let her kisses travel down. Her lips and tongue played with his head, while his groans increased.

She could tell he was ready to release himself, so Sara stopped and straddled him, letting him enter her. She controlled the depth, making sure to hit her g-spot with every stroke.

The repeated massaging of it sent her into an intense climax at the same time Gil reached his.

Before Sara lay her head on Gil's shoulder, she looked into those deep, blue eyes she could loose herself in and kissing him, she whispered, "I love you."

Chapter 4

Sara and Gil had a drive by assignment the next day.

"Sara," Gil said, "I need to talk to Nick for a minute, okay?" "I'll wait for you in the car," she told him.

Sara was on her way to the car when she saw Hank standing by it. "What do you want?" she asked him abruptly.

"I need to talk to you. I need to know why you're ignoring me," he said.

"You know …" Sara started to say.

"You mean Elaine?" he said, cutting her off. "Things didn't work out with us."

"I am sorry but it does not change the way I feel about you. I have found someone and have moved on, so you need to that too," she told him.

She reached for the door handle when he reached out and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her so close to him and kissed her.

"Stop that!" she said, slapping him hard.

"Your new boyfriend taught you to play rough,huh." he said, trying to kiss her again.

This time she bit his lip hard enough to draw blood This enraged him so that Hank cursed and slapped her. She drew back her other hand and hit him, so he also drew back his hand and hit her hard, knocking her to the floor.

Kicking her, he yelled, "Never. Never, hit me again." Despite the pain in her side, Sara did not stop trying to fight him.

She was finally able to draw her weapon, but Hank kicked it from her hand. The gun fell to the floor and he picked it up "This is no way to treat your one true love," he said, as he pulled back the trigger and aimed it at her head.

Sara was able to muster up just enough strength for one more kick; she kicked it from his hand. One more kick from Hank to the side of her head and she was out.

Gil had come into the garage just in time to see the final kick. Grabbing Hank by the shoulder, Gil spun him around and swiftly punched him square in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Nick had to stop him from hitting Hank a second time.

Nick called Brass.

Gil went to Sara, "Darling," Gil said softly kneeling next to her, "it's me."

She opened her eyes and weakly flew to his arms and buried her head in his shoulder and cried.

By this time Brass had arrived and took Hank into custody. Gil insisted Sara go to the hospital. The doctor checked her over and said she was fine, though she had several minor cuts and bruises and a sprained left wrist. He let her go home after tending to her injuries.

At the house Sara told Gil she wanted to lay down, so he gave her some of the pain medicine that the doctor had prescribed.

"Hold me," she said to him.

Gil lay down next to her and cradled her in his arms.

"I am so sorry," he said. "For what?" she asked.

"I should have been there to protect you," he told her, kissing the top of her head.

Sara cuddled a little closer to Gil and finally slept as the pain meds kicked in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

Sara slept soundly the whole night. Gil, on the other hand, slept on and off, waking up now and again.

He was still cursing himself.

The next morning Sara woke before Gil, slipping out of bed she took a hot shower. Standing in front of the mirror she'd examined her face and other black and blue areas. Sara felt Gil's arms slip around her. "Morning love," Sara said.

"Morning yourself," he said, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but ok," she told him, turning and kissing him.

"You know you are so beautiful to me," Gil told her. "Oh sure. Sara grimaced. I have a shiner and the whole left side of my face is black and blue. Not to mention this huge bruise I have on my left side," she said.

"You _are_ beautiful to me," he repeated, kissing her again, "I love you."

"Really? Prove it," she teased, kissing him back.

"I would love to," Gil said, "I just don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," she assured him, "Not the way I have in mind."

Gil followed her to the bed, as she turned and playfully pushed him onto the bed.

She kissed his lips thoroughly, then immediately and lovingly attacked his manhood.

Sara heard a moan escape his throat as she softly kissed his thigh. Taking his manhood into her mouth, Sara softly kissed sucked and stroked his manhood, driving him right to the edge. Gil held his climax as long as he could enjoying the feeling of what she was doing to him.

No longer able to control the sensations building in his body, Gil allowed himself to climax, his juices filled her mouth. Sara didn't move until she had tasted every drop that was there.

After giving himself a few minutes to regain control he took her breasts in his hands and kissed and sucked at them as he as using his fingers to play with the soft folds between her legs.

He ran his kisses down her belly and stopped at that special place. Using his lips and tongue, he stayed there until she too climaxed.

When they had finished making love he held her. "You ok?" he asked. She did not answer, she was sleeping. They rested for a while.

Later they were sitting on the sofa when the phone rang.

Jim called to say that Sara needed to come to headquarters and fill out some paperwork for him.

Sara and Gil got themselves ready and went to see Jim. "He tried to tell us you started it," he said, "but when we showed Hank the surveillance film – well he sang a different tune."

After filling out the necessary paperwork, Jim looked at Gil, "You know his face looks worse then hers."

"If Nick hadn't stopped me, he would be with Doc, not with you," Gil told him.

For the first time in his life Gil Grissom knew what it felt like to want to kill someone to protect someone he loved.

"He's not with me," Jim tells them. Gil looks at him, "What!"

"He is still under arrest, it is just that his girlfriend bailed him out last night," Jim told them.

Gil didn't want Sara anywhere Hank could find her so he tried to talk her into taking sick leave.

Sara insisted on working, though. "I'm fine," she told Gil, "The doctor cleared me for work and Hank would not be fool enough to try anything here."

Gil could only agree with her, but he asked Jim to make sure she was not left alone at any time.

"I'm fine," was the same answer she gave everyone at the lab that asked her the same question.

"Well you look like hell," Nick told her. "Thanks," Sara said laughing.

"You are NOT going in the field looking like that," Ecklie said seeing her for the first time since the attack. Sara just shook her head at him and walked on past, assignment in hand.

"Grissom, can't you control that woman?" he asked.

Gil looked at Ecklie, "You control animals, not people, Conrad." "Anyway, she is cleared for work by the doctors," he concluded, walking past Ecklie.

Sara and Catherine were working an abuse case. They took the statements of the vic and witness and collected the evidence for the case.

"Can you tell me who it was that hit you?" Sara asked the lady. "I …. I don't know who it was," she lied. "You do to know," the lady's mother screams, coming from the other room.

Catherine looked at the mother.

"Mamma, no. Stay quiet," the lady says shaking with fear.

"Ma'am," Catherine says. "Who attacked your daughter?"

"It was that useless boyfriend of hers. They've been living together for 6 months now. That is his baby inside her, yet every time he gets upset, he takes it out on her. This isn't the first time you know," the mother tells them.

"We need his name," Jim demands, "and where he is now."

"Mamma!" the lady starts to cry.

"I will tell them," she said. "He has to be stopped before he kills you. He left for Charlie's Bar. My daughter bailed him out of jail and they suspended him from his job because of it. That was why he was so mad, that is why he beat her. She did nothing but try to help him."

"I understand," Jim is starting to get a little impatient. "What is his name?"

"Hank – Hank Pettigrew," the mother tells them.

Sara looked at the mother, "Hank did this to her?"

"Yes," the mother says.

"He did not mean it," the lady tells them choking back tears.

"Jill," Sara asks. "Did Hank tell you why he was in jail?"

"Yes. DUI." Jill told her.

"Jill, he was in jail for assault," Sara tells her.

"I told you he hits other people," the mother says.

"You are lying," came Jill's reply.

"He did this to me," Sara tells her. "My name is Sara. Hank and I were seeing each other a while ago. We broke up because he was engaged to a different lady while he was seeing me. A few days ago he tried to get back with me. When I turned him down, he attacked me in the parking garage where I work."

"How did he explain the way his face looked?" Catherine asked.

"He said a woman hit him when he turned down her advances," Jill repeated Hanks story.

"It happened when our supervisor saw him attacking Sara. He was holding a gun on her," Catherine tells her.

Jill falls to the couch and starts to cry, "I thought the bail was too high for a DUI."

Sara sat next to her and held her as she cried.

"And I should have killed you when I had the chance," Hank said, coming in the back door with a weapon drawn.

"Do you intend to kill all 5 of us?" Sara asked him as she stood up.

"Yeah, and you'll be the first," he says pulling back the hammer on the gun.

Jim pulled his weapon and pointed it at Hank, "You'll be the second. So just put it down."

Hank looked away just long enough for Jill to react as she took a cushion from the couch and hit the gun out of his hand. Catherine picked it up and Jim arrested him.

"How could I be so stupid," Jill said, crying.

"Because you were in love," her mother said holding her.

Sara and Catherine left. In the car Catherine said, "It is a good thing your taste in men has improved." They both laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6

"I am pretty sure Gil would never do anything like this," Sara said, touching her cheek. "I can guarantee it," Catherine added. Sara smiled.

On the way back to the lab Sara's phone rang. "That was Gil," she said. "He needs us to back him up at his scene."

Catherine nodded and turned the car around. Gil was at the Giddy Up Fuel Stop.

Sara locked the evidence in the trunk and went to where Gil was standing.

"Hi," he said.

"What's up?" she asked.

Gil filled them in; a second body was found out back in the dumpster.

"Will you take care of that for me?" he asked. "You know I will," she said, smiling at him.

"Where would you like me?" Catherine asked.

"Warrick is inside, you can help him," Gil told her. Catherine nodded and went inside.

Gil had finished and went to see if Sara needed any help.

"You need anything?" he asked.

"You," she said smiling at him. He took a quick kiss, "Later."

"Then how about a hand," she said. "I need to get inside to check out something."

Gil lifted her and helped her inside, sneaking another kiss.

"I don't think that's the way we are supposed to do that," Warrick said laughing.

"Only if it's the one you love," Gil said with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

Quietly Catherine said," No one move."

The men looked to where she was pointing. they saw a skunk and stood still.

Dave was coming around the corner with the gurney for the body, not paying attention to anything in particular. "Sorry I am late," he said.

Warrick, Gil and Catherine told him in unison not to move, but he was talking and didn't hear them in time.

Dave scared the skunk and it reacted the way you think it would, then it took off.

Dave moved but not in time and still got hit by the fallout. The others tried not to laugh, but couldn't help themselves.

"Oh shit!" Dave said.

Sara wrinkled her nose as he crawled into the dumpster next to her.

"I am not sure what smells worse," she said, "the trash or you."

"Funny, Sara," Dave said, "Very funny."

At the lab Sara took a shower. Catherine came in and handed her tomato juice, "Just in case."

"I bet Dave needs it worse," Sara said smiling.

At the house that night Gil walked up behind Sara, moved her hair and kissed her neck. "You smell good," he said. "I should," she said smiling. "I took two showers."

He kissed her neck again. "Do you want to eat or not?" she asked him.

"We can eat later," he said.

Sara turned off the stove and turned around.

"Later sounds good, you're always hungry after anyway." Hand in hand they went to the bedroom.

Chapter 7

Sara and Gil were off that weekend and they decided to get away from the city. Gil's friend owned a cabin in the mountains and that was where they decided to go, no phones, no radios, nothing but peace and quiet and the sound of nature.

It was there first night there and they were sitting on the porch watching a fawn with its momma grazing near a small creek.

Gil broke the silence. "I have been thinking," he told her.

"Oh really!" she said trying to act surprised. "You are always thinking."  
She cuddled a little closer to him. "Thinking about what," she said.

"Thinking that you and I should get married," he told her.

Sara turned and looked at him, "Married?"

A year had passed since she heard him whisper to himself that he wanted her as his wife; but that was the only time it was ever mentioned. Sara just thought it was a heat of the moment type thing, not something he meant.

"Yes, married," he said. "I want you as my wife. That is unless you would rather ….." He could not finish his sentence because her lips were on his.

"More them anything in the world," she told him between kisses.

Gil slipped a ring on Sara's finger and kissed her.

Once again all you could hear was the sound of nature. "There's one other thing I have been thinking about," he told her as he stood up and took her hand.

"A walk?" she said. "Well that too," he said, smiling at her as they started walking towards the wooded area near the cabin. "I want out. I just can't take Vegas any more."

"I know what you mean," she said, "the whole scene has been getting to me too. I just was not sure how you'd take that kind of news. You do love your bugs."

"Yes," he said, stopping to look at the deer and her baby," But I love teaching even more. And I have been thinking about applying for a teaching position in a small collage on the east cost."

"Interesting," she said.

"It just so happens that in that same town there is something you can do too," he told her.

"And what would that be?" she wondered.

"They're looking for someone to start up an animal rescue shelter," he said.  
"You would get to do something you love doing and I would too. Not to mention the best part."

"The best part?" she asked, "What would that be?"

"We would be together."

Sara wrapped her arms around Gil, he lift her face and kissed her.

"Gil, there is another reason I want out of this kind of work," she said looking at him.

"Why honey?" he asked.

"We're going to have a baby," she whispered.

Gil pulled her tight and kissed her. How fantastic and when?" he asked in amazement.

Sara took his hand and they started back to the cabin, "I'm just three weeks along."

Gil touched her stomach, "A baby. Sara, I'm so happy and love you so much."

Monday at the house Gil opened his laptop, went online and they each applied for their jobs. A week later they received confirmation that they both had been accepted.

Gil decided to ask for a month's grace to wrap up things in Las Vegas. They also wanted to be married in there so all their friends could attend the wedding. The house had sold quickly and Greg agreed to keep the dog until they found a place in their new hometown. Later that evening with all the arrangements made and done, Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert Grissom got into their car and said good bye to Vegas, as they headed east to their new life.

THE END


End file.
